I Like it Rough
by EmeraldAndSilver
Summary: Sequel to "LoveGame." Third story in my Lady Gaga songfic series. Based on "I Like it Rough." Draco is afraid of everyone finding out about him and Harry. Will he let others stand in the way of getting what he wants? Smutty slash with Harry/Draco pairing.


**Disalaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this story.**

**Disclaimer: This is a slash fanfic with the Harry/Draco pairing. Please do not read if you don't want to to think about those characters having sex.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read "Poker Face" and "LoveGame." I believe this will be the last songfic in the series. Thanks again for all your support!**

* * *

Draco could hear the whispers wherever he went. He and Harry had been careless at the dance party. They had left the closet only a few moments apart. Their absence from the party was far too long. People had noticed they were missing.

He couldn't stand the whispers. He was still trying to rebuild the Malfoy family name after the damage done during the war. He couldn't be the subject of rumors.

Having promiscuous sex was one thing, but screwing the Chosen One? He could not been seen as corrupting the boy hero. And it would be even worse if people starting thinking he was in a relationship with the Gryffindor. He needed to convey the arrogance of someone who was complete in himself, not the fragility of a boy in love.

**Your love is nothing I can't fight****  
****Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine**

McGonagall was incredibly impressed with the success of the Grffindor/Slytherin dance party. The whole school had been buzzing about the event and couldn't wait for their own chance to plan their own party to promote school unity. She decided it was time to get the whole school involved. She planned a giant carnival to take place that night on the school grounds, with food, games, and live music.

******

"Draco, let's go!" Blaise yelled from the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah," Pansy giggled. "You've got to see your loverboy."

Sitting on his bed, Draco cringed. _So this is what the school thinks of me? I'm Potter's loverboy? There's no way I can go to the carnival now._

"I'm not going!" he shouted in return.

"But it will be fun," Blaise argued. "You have to go. The whole school will be there."

"I won't go. Everyone will just be waiting to see Harry and me sneak off together. I refuse to be known only as the boy who has sex with Harry Potter."

"Draco," Pansy whined. "No one thinks that. You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not going and that's final!"

**I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-****  
****I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in****  
****'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world****  
****And I'm a hard girl**

******lovin' ****me's like chewing on pearls**

Draco sat in his room, sulking. He wished he could just go to the carnival, but knew he had to stand his ground. He couldn't hook up with Harry again. It was supposed to be just a one time thing, but this was getting out of control. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist if he went to the carnival and saw Harry. These past few weeks, he hadn't been able to think about anything besides the boy. He kept flashing back to those times in the closet. He could feel Harry's muscle-toned body; he could taste the precum from his beautiful cock; he could remember how it felt to enter Harry's tight ass.

_Damn, I want him._

**You got me wondering why I-****  
****I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough****  
****You got me wondering why I-****  
****I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough****  
**

"Why am I doing this to myself?" he wondered aloud. "Since when do I just mope in my room? I'm a Malfoy. We don't mope. We do whatever we want, whenever we want, and whomever we want. I get what I want and what I want is Harry. There will be so many distractions at the carnival, I'm sure we'll be able to sneak away unnoticed." Draco stood. "I'm not sitting here a moment longer. I'm going to fuck Harry Potter."

The Slytherin headed towards the door, stopped at the mirror next to the door to admire his reflection, and walked out.

**Won't go without my fix tonight****  
****It's a little too rough****  
****Prom Girl wipes her tears with silver lines****  
****And she can't get enough**

By the time Draco made his way to the school grounds, the carnival was in full swing. It looked as if every single student had attended.

He wandered around the stands for fifteen minutes before he spotted the object of his affection. Harry was standing in line for candy floss with the other Gryffindorks. Draco smiled as he approached the boy. He walked past him, grazing he ass as he went by. He turned his head and winked, motioning for Harry to follow. As he walked towards the edge of the forbidden forest, Draco imagined what he would do to the boy and began to get hard simply from the thought.

Draco reached the forest and turned around, expecting Harry to be a few feet behind him. But he was nowhere in sight.

The Slytherin was utterly confused. _Where is he?_

He headed back to the candy floss stand and saw Harry standing there with his friends. The two made eye contact and Draco again motioned for Harry to come over to him. But instead of doing what Draco wanted, Harry just shook his head and continued talking to his friends.

**I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-****  
****I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in****  
****'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world****  
****And I'm a hard girl **

**lovin'****me's like straightening curls**

Draco was flabbergasted. _What is he doing? No one says no to me. _

He decided it was time to be direct. He walked right up to Harry and grabbed his arm. "I'm going to be borrowing Harry for a minute," Draco stated as he dragged the boy away.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"Enjoying the carnival with my friends," he answered. "You should be doing the same."

"But I want to do what we always do at these dumb unity events."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, with obviously fake innocence.

Draco was loosing his patience. "You know exactly what I want, Harry."

"Well, I don't want it," Harry turned to leave, but Draco clutched his arm to stop him.

"Wait, are you just playing me? Making me work for it?"

"No, Draco. I'm not like you. I don't like playing games. I much prefer honesty."

"Then what is your problem?"

"Why don't you ask Blaise and Pansy?" Harry yanked himself out of Draco's grip and stormed off.

**You got me wondering why I-****  
****I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough****  
****You got me wondering why I-****  
****I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough**

Draco was furious. He quickly summoned his friends to him.

Blaise appeared and tried to regain his balance. "Woah, Draco. You didn't need to summon us."

"Yeah," Pansy agreed. "We were just standing in the crowd. You could have easily found us if you bothered to look."

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"Tell who?" Blaise asked softly, clearing knowing the answer.

"You know who. Harry. What did you tell him?"

Pansy and Blaise exchanged worried looks.

Pansy started, "we didn't tell him anything…"

"…much," Blaise finished.

Draco pointed his wand at his fellow Slytherins. "What-did-you-tell-him?"

"Well," Pansy began, "He wondered where you were…"

"And he wouldn't let us go without an explanation…"

"And you don't lie to Harry Potter," Pansy stated, matter-of-factly. "Do you realize what he could do to us? He killed You-Know-Who."

"So what did you tell him?"

There was a brief pause before Blaise answered. "We told him that you weren't coming. And that you were worried about what people were saying about you two."

"And that you didn't want anyone to think you and Harry were together," Pansy added.

"You idiots! I should curse you where you stand…" The two cowered. "…but I won't."

Pansy and Blaise physically relaxed.

"Go, now, before I change my mind."

The Slytherins left and Draco was left to wonder why this news had bothered Harry so much. Draco had though that Harry was worried about the same things. He didn't think the Golden Boy had wanted anyone else to know what was going on between the two of them. He had thought that sex had been enough. They were each satisfied and no one had to know. Why would Harry want to mess with such a great arrangement?

**Shiny and I know it****  
****Don't know why you wanna blow it****  
****Need a man who likes it rough****  
****Likes it rough, likes it rough****  
****(baby likes it a-rough)****  
****Shiny and I know it****  
****Don't know why you wanna blow it****  
****Need a man who likes it rough****  
****Likes it rough, likes it rough****  
****(baby likes it a-rough)**

Draco walked back to the crowded carnival, knowing what he had to do to get what he wanted. He found Harry quickly and wordlessly pulled the boy away from his friends. Draco led him to the stage in the center of the school grounds, on which the Weird Sisters were set to perform. He looked over at Harry and could see a look of pure astonishment on his face.

Taking out his wand, Draco magnified his voice and got the attention of the crowd.

"Hello. There have been a lot of rumors lately regarding myself and Harry here. I would like to take a moment of your time to address these rumors."

He paused, suddenly feeling unsure. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He looked over at Harry. The boy appeared to be feeling a mixture of fear and amusement. Taking a breath to steady himself, Draco continued.

"I'm going on the record to confirm that Harry and I are indeed in a relationship." There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "And we are going to engage in relations as soon as we leave this stage." He turned to Harry and kissed him, hard. "Don't wait up."

The two ran off the stage to thunderous applause.

**Is it 'cus you don't mean it?****  
****Or because I don't feel it?****  
****Yes it's rough****  
****Is it 'cus you don't mean it?****  
****Or because I don't feel it?****  
****Yes it's rough**

The pair was making out furiously in an empty classroom. Harry broke the kiss and said, "I knew you loved me."

"Oh, shove off it." Draco pinched his partner's nipples through his shirt.

"I think I should punish you for forcing me to make that announcement," the Slytherin stated right before biting Harry's bottom lip.

Harry was intrigued. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

Draco smirked, and then pushed Harry onto the empty table beside them. He pointed his wand and ropes appeared, tying down Harry's arms and legs.

"By relinquishing you of all your control," Draco answered. With another flick of his wand, Harry's clothes were ripped off his body. Instead of touching him immediately, which was clearing what Harry wanted, Draco decided to tease the boy and slowly remove his own clothes instead.

He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He then moved his hands to his trousers, languidly unzipping them and letting them fall down. He had once again forgone wearing boxers, so he was fully exposed and standing at attention. Harry groaned in desire and writhed on the table, begging to be handled.

"Please, Draco," he pleaded. "Please touch me."

The Slytherin smirked. He moved closer to the table and bent down, placing his mouth an inch over Harry's ankle. Careful not to come into contact, Draco began to blow his breath on the boy's bare skin. He slowly moved up Harry's leg, climbing on the table when it became necessary to continue teasing his partner. He moved closer and closer to Harry's aroused cock. Once he reached the upper thigh, Harry squirmed, trying to force Draco to touch him.

Draco let his tongue graze Harry's tip and the boy bucked, desperate for attention. Draco looked up and smiled at his lover, then slowly swallowed his cock. He began sucking and Harry once again tried to buck. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips to force them back onto the table, digging his nails into the boy's skin.

The Gryffindor began to shiver and Draco could tell it was time. He removed his mouth from Harry and got up on his knees. He untied Harry's legs and pushed them towards the Gryfindor's shoulders. Draco performed a lubrication spell on himself and slid two fingers into Harry to stretch him.

"Are you ready to complete your punishment?"

"Yes, yes Draco."

Draco removed his fingers and pushed himself into Harry, relishing in the tightness around his cock. He began pumping and quickly hit Harry's prostrate, causing him to moan.

"Draco, harder. I want it so bad."

He obliged, thrusting harder and faster into the boy. He felt the blissful quiver and could he was close.

"Harry, I'm about to… Oh! Harry!" Draco came inside his lover, who soon followed, spilling his seed all over the pair's chests.

As they were cleaning up after themselves, Harry was the first to break the post-coital silence: "So... Blaise was right."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, he knew that I wanted a real relationship with you," Harry explained. "And he said that if I wanted you to get serious, I'd have to find a way to make you realize that that was what you wanted too." He smiled. "I just didn't know you'd announce it to the entire school."

Draco couldn't believe it. He had been fooled by a Gryffindor.

"Why the shocked face, Love? After all, I learned from the best."


End file.
